Querido laxante
by Nealm
Summary: Lo odiaba, si señores, lo odiaba con todo mi ser. No me importa que fuera el hermano mayor de mi novia. Quería un solo día a solas con Bella, pero no sabía cómo. Hasta que un día... mi novia lo logró.


_Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a S. Meyer. Pero la historia es de mi propiedad._

* * *

**_Querido laxante_**

* * *

Lo odiaba, si señores, lo odiaba con todo mi ser. No me importa que fuera el hermano mayor de mi novia, simplemente es… detestable.

Con Bella, llevábamos un año de novios, pero su hermano mayor, de 20 años, no soportaba la idea que su hermanita de 17 años, saliera con un chico.

No, me era de esos hermanos enfermos con la protección de su pequeña. Hace dos semanas que me tenía prohibido acercarme a su hermanita porque según él, tenía actitudes sospechosas. O como él las llamaba "descaros de querer hacerla mía". Me tenía fervientemente prohibido estar en una habitación sin su presencia. En de ser una pareja normal, teníamos un perro pulgoso persiguiéndonos para todas partes.

-Basta Jacob- le decía Bella enojada a su queridísimo hermano.

- No te dejaré jamás a solas con este mocoso.- dijo cruzándose de brazos y lanzándome una mirada despectiva.- Tiene esa mirada… no sé, como si quisiera morderte todo el tiempo.- Mi novia suspiro con cansancio.

- Si es así, es un problema de los dos.- le dijo con reproche.

-Pero eres una niña…

-Tengo 17 años Jacob, ya soy lo bastante mayor como para saber lo que hago.- Bella también se cruzó de brazos.

- Pero eres menor de edad y estas saliendo con alguien mayor que tú…

- ¡Por Dios!. ¡Solo tiene un año más que yo!.- Oh, amaba ver a mi novia furiosa. La abrace por detrás, depositando mis manos en su estómago, eso pareció calmarla un poco.

- ¡Saca tus manos de mi inocente hermana chupasangre!- me exclamo enojado.

- Chucho…- le susurre con frustración, para momentos después sacar mis manos de encima de mi adorada Bella.

- Aun así Bella…- Me pasó por alto.- … eres menor de edad, con alguien mayor. Perfectamente podría llamar a la policía.- Sin más agarró la muñeca de mi novia.

-Pero Jacob, deja…

- Buenas noches Edward.- me dijo mi cuñado cerrándome la puerta en mis narices.

Suspire con frustración, habíamos ido al cine y no podíamos tener ningún momento de intimidad. De verdad lo odiaba…

A la mañana siguiente, debía pasar a buscar a los hermanos Swan, aunque no quisiera llevar al mayor, para ir un día de picnic. Me estacioné detrás de la motocicleta de Jacob. Cómo me gustaría arrollar su preciado tesoro, pero no, él sabría que había sido yo. ¿Cómo? Tan solo lo sabría. Toqué la puerta. Segundos después mi novia me abría con un sonrisa radiante.

- Edward…- me abrazó- Te extrañé.-me reí.

- Te amo princesa.- le dije depositando un beso en sus labios.- ¿Dónde está tu hermano?.- dije al percatarme que su hermano no salía por la puerta.

- Eh…- Bella se ruborizó.- Digamos que tiene unos pequeños problemas.

En esos instantes se escuchaba como un grito feroz salía por la ventana del segundo piso, la parte más alejada. Lugar donde estaba el baño… Esperen, ¿baño?

-Jejeje…Yo….

- ¡Bella!- Se escuchó por todo el vecindario. Miré a mi novia, la que se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pa…?

- Estaba cansada de Jacob.- Me dijo simplemente.- Digamos que le di vacaciones por un día. Yo quería…- se dijo acercando a mis labios.-… un día a solas contigo.- Y me besó. ¿Por fin a solas?

- ¿Qué hiciste Bella?- le dije divertido.

- ¿Yo?. Nada.- me miró con inocencia.- Tan solo le di una ayudita para ir al baño por el resto del día…

- ¿Laxante?- dije divertido. Bella asistió con una sonrisa.- Oh…- dije con una sonrisa pícara. Tome la mano de mi novia para dirigirla al auto apurados.

- ¡Bella!- se volvió a oír por todo el vecindario mientras subíamos a mi volvo. Bella se rió y miró por la ventana hacia el segundo piso. Asomé la cabeza por la ventana y vi un espectáculo un tanto divertido. Jacob, estaba en el marco de la ventana rojo de furia mirándonos.- No saldrás…- gritó, pero Bella lo paro.

- Cuídate querido hermanito.- le grito a mi novia, para luego indicarme que arrancara el auto. Salí rápido de ahí, solo por si el hermano se le ocurría bajar corriendo.

- Eso fue…

-… genial.- termino mi Bella. La miré por un segundo sonriendo.- Necesitaba un día a solas contigo.- me dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Yo igual amor…- le dije divertido.- Gracias…- le dije. Bella saco algo de su bolso y me lo mostró, era un laxante natural. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que estaba hasta la mitad vacio.

- El otro día lo compre por si acaso… Para mi querido hermano.- me dijo, suponiendo mi cara de interrogación.

- Y…¿gastaste todo eso en él?- le exclamé apuntando la mitad del envase. Bella asistió sonriente.

- Le durará todo el día- dijo divertida.- Completamente solos.- Miré a la carretera a la carretera con una sonrisa pintada en mi boca.

- Tendremos que hacerle un altar…- dije divertido. Bella se rió.-… al laxante.

Oh, fue un maravilloso día, jamás podré olvidarlo. Con mi niña, dejamos de ser inocentes. Y todo… _gracias a nuestro querido laxante_. Nuestro más fiel amigo desde hoy.


End file.
